Saints row 2: Sons of Samdi
by Saintsrow3
Summary: Mostly missions of the sons of samdi story line. The first few chapters will be pretty simple but as they go on I'll add more of my own touch to the story. May be rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be short chapter and future ones will be off the SR2 missions.**

The boss sat alone, legs crossed, on the stairs of the purgatory. He was soon spotted one of his newest lieutenant he just recruited. Shaundi walked in holding something in her hand behind her back.

Shaundi: "Hey, I got you a present."

She revealed a light bulb she was hiding.

Boss: "A light bulb, just what I always wanted..."

Shaundi: "Come on, you think I'd just give you a light bulb?"

She smashed it on the stair railing.

Boss: "A face shredder, just what I always wanted..."

Shaundi: "Smoke this."

Boss: "Ever hear of a pipe?"

Shaundi: "Pipes cost money - money that can be used for drugs or shoes."

He shrugged and inhaled the fumes. She sat next to him crossing her ankles.

Boss: "What is it?"

Shaundi: "It's the Son of Samedi's number one product. They call it Loa Dust."

Boss: "But you smoke it."

Shaundi: "They suck at marketing, what can I say? The point is that this s*** is all over campus... I mean, frats are buyin' it by the pound. If we get enough of the stuff we might find out how to make it ourselves."

Boss: "And then we sell it for cheaper and steal their market."

Shaundi: "Exactly."

Boss: "How much stuff we talkin'?"

Shaundi: "I dunno, 3 pounds? Two for science, one for the weekend?"

Boss: "I can live with that."

The boss left to the garage. He settled on his signature purple hammerhead. The key turned and the engine purred. After a few seconds he pulled out to the street and burned rubber. His phone rang and he checked the caller ID and answered.

Shaundi: " Listen, when you get to SU, be careful when you're taking on the Sons of Samedi."

"I'm not scared of gang bangers"

Shaundi: "They're not just gang bangers, these guys are outta their damn mind. For God's sake, they're named after the vodoun lord of the dead."

"Shaundi, I don' know how to break this to you, but you're in a gang called the Saints. Names don't mean s***."

Shaundi: "Just be careful, okay?"

"I didn't know you cared, Shaundi. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

He thought about her last comment a bit more.

"_Careful? Is she really worried, does she not know what I did before I was in a coma_?"

He put the thought aside and contined to the campus to the dealers. The boss easily cleared out the the dealers and collected the dust. He returned to his car and phoned Shaundi.

"Hey Shaundi, I got the dust."

Shaundi: "You got great timing; I just got a tip that Mark Gabby is slinging nearby. The guy brings in a lot of money for the Samedi... taking him out should hurt them pretty bad."

He pulled up to the location and saw Mark. The man took off soon seeing the boss sporting the saints colors. The boss expected this so he stayed right on his trail. Neglecting to watch the road and having his eyes glued to the rear view mirror he crashed into the center fountain. Stumbling out of the car he took off running. The boss quickly found him and put a few bullets in his chest. He got to his car and called Shaundi again.

"Thanks for the tip Shaundi, Gabby's been taken care of."

Shaundi: "Good times. Now get me the dust, and I can start working on our little science project."

They regrouped and the boss happily handed over the dust.

Shaundi: "Thanks man, you want to help me finish the first pound."

Boss: "No I have stuff to do, don't finish all of that you still need to find out whats in that."

Shaundi: "Its cool if I run out you can get me some more."

Boss: "What ever behave yourself and stay out of trouble."

She smiled as she lit up. He watched and smiled back. He left back upstairs as she kept smoking and laid out on the couch.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The General: "Gentlemen, how was business today?"

Veteran Child: "Here's today's take..."

The General: "There are many singles where 50s should be..."

Veteran Child: "Yeah, about that... I couldn't get a hold of some of my guys."

The General: "These men steal from The General?"

Veteran Child: "No, I'm not sayin' they're stealin'."

Veteran Child: "[To Mr. Sunshine] Yo, Papa Shango, I'm talkin' to The General."

Mr. Sunshine: "On the streets you may be a popular DJ, Veteran Child, but when you're in this car you'd do well to remember your place."

Veteran Child: "My place?"

The General: "My friends, please, be civil. Veteran Child, look into the matter of the missing money... if one of your bag boys is indeed alive, take one of his hands... I doubt he will be late again. If he is not alive, I think we have a greater problem."

Veteran Child: "You want me to cut off some dude's hand?"

The General: "If he stole from me, he needs to learn."

Veteran Child: "Yeah, that makes, erm... sense."

Mr. Sunshine: "Is there a problem?"

Veteran Child: "No! I mean, it's no problem, I got this."

**Review and new chapters will be out soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

The boss's phone vibrated in his pocket. '1 New Message' he opened it.

'_Hey it Shaundi I got something else for you.'_

He typed back in his phone.

_'On my way_'

He found her and walked up just as she was eating her hotdog.

Boss: " You get me one of those?"

Shaundi: "Hey, what's up?"

Boss: "I can't believe what they've done here."

They looked at round their surronding.

Shaundi: "It's pretty classy, huh?"

Boss: "Whatever. A strip club named Tee 'N' Ay, that was classy. This shit's just tacky. So did you find out what was in that Loa Dust shit?"

Shaundi: "Science is hard...Anyway, like I was saying, I can't work it out, but I know someone who can."

She attempted to take a bite of her food.

Boss: "Who?"

Shaundi: "It's a woman I met in prison. She knows more about this shit than I ever will. There's only one-"

Boss: "What's the problem?"

Shaundi: "She's still in prison."

Boss: "Great..."

Shaundi: "Don't worry about it, I know how you're gonna break in. Samson, get over here!"

She signaled for a man standing with his back towards them.

Samson: "Hey Shaundi, I rigged up that bomb you wa-."

He trips and activates the bomb's timer. The bomb slides under them as thy lifted their legs avoiding it.

Shaundi: "Um... you should probably hurry..."

With out answering he grabbed the bomb and quickly went to the docks. Their he hopped in a boat and sped off. He pulled out his phone and called Shaundi.

Boss: Hey Shaundi, thanks for the bomb and everything, but what the fuck am I supposed to do with it?"

Shaundi: "Don't freak out, I got this all worked out. The prison is powered by an old generator underneath the building. Take out that generator and it's lights out for the whole island. You should be able to sneak in no problem."

Boss: "Where's the generator? It's not like they gave me a tour of the place when I was in a coma."

Shaundi: "I'm getting to that, relax! Just swing around the back of the island and go in through there. It'll lead you to the generator."

Boss: "Thanks, Shaundi."

He followed her instructions and soon found what he was looking for. He approached the generator and started planting the bomb.

_" I hope Shaundi wasn't high when she came up with this plan..."_

He set it up and exited the blast radius. A few seconds later 'BOOM' lights out. He made his way upstairs but was soon spotted by guards. The first one was caught off guard and got their neck snapped from behind. He ran through what seemed to be a prison riot and easily slipped past unnoticed.

Going up the stairs wasn't so easily. The first flight was easy, on the second their were guards looking over. He shot one down but there was one left just on this floor. He heard their gun empty an quickly ran up. Punching him in the gut he knocked him back and threw him down to the prisoners.

The next floor he dodged shotguns and hit them between their eyes and the other in the chest. He search every cell on this floor until he found the right one. He was greeted by the soccer mom.

Laura: "What are you doing here?"

Boss : "Ready for time off for good behavior?"

He broke her cell open and freed her.

Laura: "A jailbreak? How exciting!"

Together they made their way past the riot and to the front of the prison. There the boss took out a few more guards and found a squad car. They jumped in and drove down to the helipad. To their luck there was still one left waiting for them. They quickly got in and the boss made his way back to the city.

Laura: " I can't wait for you to meet my husband!"

They were not alone for long. Soon a second chopper was soon behind them. The boss took aim and hit the pilot dead center in the head. The chopper wobbled and dropped to the water. They were soon over the city.

Laura: "Can you drop me off at my house?"

Boss: "Not a problem."

He hovered over her street and landed in the middle of the street. They steppes out and made their way to her door.

Laura: "I still can't get over that it's you. This is so exciting!"

Boss: "So you're sure that you can figure out what's in the Sons' stuff?"

She rung the door bell and turned around.

Laura: "Don't worry sweetie, when it comes to drugs or snicker-doodles, I'm the best."

The door opened and a man stood in the doorway.

Tobias: "Ain't that the truth, baby."

Laura: "Toby!"

She ran into his arms and he lifted her in the air. He then turned to the boss.

Tobias: "Thanks for bringing my pumpkin muffin back. You need anything, you let me know."

Boss: "Oh, I already talked to Laura about that."

Tobias: "In that case, you mind givin' me and the wife some quality time? I'd like to have a belated conjugal before the PTA meeting."

He smacked her ass and she giggled.

Boss: "Not at all."

He walked away smiling to himself.

_"I should go check if Shaundi still hasn't finished all the dust yet."_


	3. Chapter 3

The boss walked in on Shaundi kicking it back on the couch.

"You owe me."

"For what?"

" I don't enjoy driving with a live bomb."

" Well fine, what do you want."

"I was thinking..."

The boss was cut off by the sight of Laura coming down the stairs.

Laura: "Hello."

Boss: "Glad you could make it."

Laura: "You know, a nice robin egg blue would really spruce this place up."

Shaundi: "I was thinking more of an avocado."

Laura: "Oooo..."

Boss: "Hey, can we, ya know, talk about the Loa Dust already?"

Laura: "Right, sorry."

She pulled out the dust and tossed it to the boss.

Laura: "That stuff is very sophisticated. I won't bore you with all the details like acetone and trichloroethane, but there is definitely some very good pot in there."

He opened it and took a taste. Shaundi stood next to him awaiting his response.

Boss: "As long as we can make the shit, it could have embalming fluid in it for all I care."

Laura: "Making it won't be a problem. I'll give the recipe to Shaundi."

He handed the bag to Shaundi for her approval.

Boss: "Now all we gotta do is stop those fuckers from producing any more."

Shaundi: "Well, seeing as they're turning out so much product, they'd need a- Oh my God, I'm an idiot."

Boss: "What's up?"

Shaundi: "I... In college, I dated this guy who would sell for the Sons, and he mentioned that they used to grow all their shit on a farm off campus."

Boss: "And this is coming up for the first time, why?"

Shaundi: "I forgot."

Boss: "You're right, you are an idiot..."

Shaundi: "Hey!"

Boss: "Thanks for your help, Laura."

Shaundi: "Where are you going?"

Boss: "I got a farm to burn down."

Shaundi: "We can't just charge into that place."

Laura types some things on her phone.

Laura: "You don't have to."

Boss: "Whaddya mean?"

Laura: "Tobias is outside in the car. He's got a pilot's license - why don't you just have him fly you over the farm?"

Boss: "You gotta be kidding me."

Tobias walks down from upstairs.

Tobias: " Does it look like I'm joking?"

The boss went with it and got into the helicopter with him. They found the farm and circled.

Tobias: "I gotta tell ya, destroying this much product just feels wrong."

Boss: "Look on the bright side, at least you and Laura get to corner the market."

Tobias: "I never thought of it that way... say, Laura and I's anniversary is comin' up, you got any ideas?"

Boss: "You can never go wrong with diamonds and pot. Stick with that and you'll be fine."

Tobias:"Is that what Shaundi likes."

Boss: "Pot for sure but I'm pretty sure she would sell the diamonds for more pot. Lets finish with this farm and I'll be glad to help after."

Tobias: "So is there something between you and Shaundi."

Boss: "What do you mean?"

Tobias: "She looks at you in a different way, Laura told me."

Boss: "That can't be right, she doesn't seem like the type to stay with one guy."

Tobias: "Laura is never wrong, but lets deal with these farms first."

They circled once more and the boss had no problem hitting gas tanks near the barns and exploding them. The farm was soon up in flames.

Tobias: " That barn looked a lot less flammable from the outside..."

They spotted more equipment and soon took care of that too.

Tobias: "Looks like some of the Samedi are tryin' to make a run for it."

The boss looked down and saw green cars making a break for it down the road.

Boss: "You get me in close and those assholes aren't goin' anywhere."

Without problem the boss tore up the side of the cars with bullet. They headed back to the crib after finishing the last car.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The General and Mr. Sunshine barge into the music store.

Mr. Sunshine: "Everybody get out!"

They just continue listening to music and ignoring their entrance

The General: "Perhaps they did not understand you."

Mr. Sunshine kills a customer with his machete slashing his back, causing everyone to run out, except Veteran Child.

Veteran Child: "What's, uh, what's up, guys?"

The General: "The Saints razed my farm."

Veteran Child: "That's, uh, that's some shitty luck."

The General: "A helicopter-mounted machine gun has nothing to do with luck."

Mr. Sunshine got really close to his face.

Veteran Child: "Well, how- Yo, can you cut that shit out? You're freakin' me out. How did they find out about the farm?"

The General: "Why don't you tell me?"

Veteran Child: "I don't know wh-"

The General: "Stop lying."

Veteran Child: "Dude, I said I don-"

Mr. Sunshine: "And he said, "Stop. Lying."

Veteran Child: "I'm tellin' you the truth, man. I don't know how they found out."

The General: "Then you are not very useful, are you?"

Veteran Child: "I don't know how they found out, but I got some ideas..."

The General: "Enlighten me."

Veteran Child: "I used to date this bitch, Shaundi, and there's a chance - and I mean a small fuckin' chance - that I might have gotten stoned and told her about the farm."

The General: "Where is this Shaundi?"

Veteran Child: "Word is she rolls with the Saints now."

Mr. Sunshine grabbed him by his neck lifting him off his feet.

The General: "Let him go."

He dropped him back down.

The General: "Veteran Child, you will go kill this Shaundi. If you fail to do this, Mr. Sunshine will burn you alive. Does this sound fair?"

Veteran Child: "Uh..."

The General: "Excellent, let's be on our way."


	4. Chapter 4

The boss sat alone at the bar thinking of what Tobias had said. Could Shaundi possibly wanted him. Did he want her, of course she was in his mind but the last time he almost fell for one the girls in the gang it didn't end well. Lin went through his mind then Shaundi again, should he talk to her, maybe. He continued drink then his phone rang. He smiled seeing the caller.

"Hey Shaundi whats up."

"Nothing I just finished up a batch."

"Well do you need anything?"

"Yeah everyone is out right now And I'm at the crib, do you think you can swing by and help. I don't like being in this place alone."

"Yeah no problem, I'm on my way."

"Cool don't take to long."

He hung up and went to his car. He sped off to the crib wanting a bit of alone time with her. Back at the crib Shaundi was preparing her new batch when an unexpected visitor came down the stairs.

Veteran Child: "Nice place you got here, Shaundi."

Shaundi: "What are you doing here?"

Veteran Child: "I've been watchin' this place. I know you're here alone."

Shaundi: "Not for long I'm not, so you better get th-"

He aimed a gun at her head.

Veteran Child: "Don't make this difficult..."

Shaundi throws Loa Dust in his face and try's making a run for it.

Veteran Child: "Bitch!"

He managed to grab her neck and slammed her down on the table knocking her out. He grabs the unconscious Shaundi and carries her towards the exit. Just then the Boss arrives to see what was unfolding and pulls his gun out and ducked. Veteran Child sees him and uses Shaundi as a human shield.

Veteran Child: "Back off! Back the fuck off!"

Boss: "You think you're walkin' outta here?"

Veteran Child: "Unless you want a bullet in this bitch, you're goddamn right I am."

Boss: "Kid, you just made a stup-"

Veteran Child shoots in his direction causing him to duck again.

Veteran Child: " You know who the fuck I am!?"

Boss: "Seein' as I'm gonna kill you in a few seconds, I don't really give a shit."

Veteran Child: "Keep your distance!"

He makes it to the elevator and takes it up. The boss was quick behind but just missed them. He rans up the stairs to the main entrance but just misses the car making a get away. He jumps in his own hammerhead but lost them when he hit the street. He gets a call on his phone and answers.

Veteran Child: "If you wanna see Shaundi again, you better come to Cocks."

The boss was pissed and phoned Pierce.

Boss: "Pierce, Veteran Child wants me to meet him at Cocks."

Pierce: "You think it's a trap?"

Boss: "Of course it's a trap. It's what I would do. Listen, I need you to find out other places he might have taken my...our girl. I'm going to destroy everyone in that bar"

Pierce: "I'm on it."

Veteran Child called back.

Boss: "Taking Shaundi was about the stupidest thing you could have done. If you lay one hand on her you piece of shit I swear..."

Veteran Child: "You think I'm scared of you?"

Boss : "You should be but you're stupid enough to think you actually have a chance."

Veteran Child: "You can't talk to the triple platinum Veteran Child like that!"

Boss "Let's see if you can still run your mouth after I knock your goddamn teeth out."

Veteran Child: "We'll see about that, won't we?"

He arrived at Cocks, not to his surprise he was greeted my gang members shooting at him. He entered the building first clearing the members behind the bar then behind the pool table. On the stairs he cleared them with a simple shotgun round in the face. On the second floor it was same as the first and no greater challenge for him. After the last one was done breathing he checked the whole bar was wasn't surprised it was a set up. He got back in his car and phoned Pierce.

Boss: "Well, I called it. No Veteran Child, no Shaundi. You find anything on your end?"

Pierce: "Yeah. Veteran Child was scheduled to spin at On Track tonight. Want me to get a crew and take him out?"

Boss: "Don't worry about, I wanna take care of this personally."

He hung up and called Veteran Child.

Boss: "That the best you got? Well I'm on my way to On Track, by any chance are you there?"

Veteran Child: "Oh shit..."

Boss: "Granted, I didn't really think much of you in the first place, so I don't know how much that's really worth."

Veteran Child: "Fuck me..."

Boss: "Look on the bright side, you bought yourself a couple more minutes to live."

Veteran Child: "This can't be fuckin' happening."

Boss: "You better believe it is. Oh well, we can talk about this in person soon enough."

He pulled into the parking lot of On Track. He got out and opened his trunk. He pulled out an assault rifle and tucked a pistol on his waist. Kicking open the doors he sprayed anything wearing green with bullets. The floor was quickly cleared as he made his way to the stairs. Down below he spotted Veteran Child holding his human shield.

Veteran Child: " You think you can kill me in my club?"

The boss ducked behind a pillar avoiding bullets. He shot more gang members then turned back to VC. He still had Shaundi and couldn't get a clear shot. Veteran child saw this and kept a tight hold on Shaundi as he shot at the boss. The boss dove behind an other pillar seeing he had a bit more luck this time. He pulled a flash bang and tossed it towards them.

Boss: "Shaundi close your eyes."

A bright flash exploded with a 'bang'. The boss emerged from behind the pillar and saw his opportunity. Veteran Child had dropped Shaundi to cover his eyes and the Boss pulled out his pistol. He emptied his clip in Veteran Childs head chest and one between the legs just as extra. He ran up to Shaundi who was dropped near her ex.

Boss: "Shaundi, you okay?"

He grabbed her arm and helped pick her up.

Shaundi: "My ex-boyfriend's a dick."

Boss: "Pretty much, yeah."

He put her arm over his shoulder. One hand held it while the other went around her waist and helped her walk. She kicked Veteran Child as they walked past him.

Shaundi: "Bit of an over kill don't you think."

Boss: "Nope he deserved it."

They made their way to the exit and towards his car.

Boss: "I can't believe you got your ass kicked by that chump."

Shaundi: "Did I mention that my ex-boyfriend's a dick?"

Boss: "You should go home and rest."

Shaundi: "If by resting, you mean smokin' an ounce, then hell yeah..."

He opened her door and sat her down in the passenger seat.

Shaundi: "Can I drive?"

Boss: "Do you even know how?"

Shaundi: "A bit, but you can teach me."

Boss: "Maybe after you rest, I don't want to get in a crash after this and Samdi might still be looking for us."

Shaundi: "fine."

They sat in silence for a while as the boss drove. They drove up to the front of the Purgatory and turned off the engine. None of them moved.

Shaundi: "Thanks you."

Boss: "For what?"

Shaundi: "All of this, coming after me, you're being really protective."

Boss: " I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Shaundi smiled at her and kissed his cheek. He smiled and she got out of the car and went inside. He sat in his car for an other minute then went inside as well. Walking up he saw Shaundi was already passed out on the couch. He lifted her in his arms and carried her upstairs to his room. He placed her his bed and pulled the covers over her. A smile crept across his face once more as he watched her then turned the lights off and stepped out of the room. There was still business he had to attend to that night.


	5. Chapter 5

'Good morning I got some more dirt come to this address in about an hour.'

The boss smiled at the text from Shaundi a headed towards the shower. He was happy she was being useful and he needed to mess with the Samdi. He finish showering and laid clothes out on his bed. After finally deciding he went to his weapons. He loaded himself with his usual weapons while seeing it was almost time to leave.

He jumped into one of his cars and sped off to the destination. Nearing he could hear the music blocks away and knew this was the right place. He parked in front and went to the door. He opened it and stepped into the party where he say Shaundi in the middle with all the attention.

Frats: "Shaun-di! Shaun-di! Shaun-di! Shaun-di!"

She finished the rest of the beer seeing her boss walk in.

Boss: "What's going on?"

Shaundi: "Beer bong."

To avoid yelling he leaned into her ear.

Boss: "No shit. I mean why are we at a frat party?"

Shaundi: "If I can drink free, I'll meet anywhere. My ex called me and said he got some dirt for us."

Boss: "I thought I'd killed your ex."

Shaundi: "Different ex. Now come on..."

She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the basement. The met up with a few stoners on the couch and Shaundi sat with them.

Blake: "'Sup, Shaundi."

Shaundi: "Hey Blake, whatchu got for me?"

Blake: "White Widow."

Shaundi: "I was talkin' 'bout the info you called me about, but pass the piece."

She lit up them offered the boss some. He shook his head and passed it along.

Blake: "Earlier today, I went to

Shivington to find party favors for tonight. While I was buyin', I noticed some Samedi wheelin' in a bunch of chemicals into a building."

Shaundi: "You sure?"

Blake: "I know a drug lab when I see one."

The boss rubbed his chin thinking then came to a conclusion looking at Shaundi.

Boss: "I'm gonna blow up some dust labs, you wanna come?"

Shaundi: "Eh, you go have fun. I think I'll stay here..."

Boss: "You sure, will you be fine alone."

Shaundi: "Yeah, just go."

Boss: "Call me if you need anything."

Shaundi nodded as the boss walked away and she lit up again as the piece went around the circle and back to her again.

The boss drove to the suspected buildings and stormed in. He soon found the information was correct as gang member pulled guns and aimed for his head. The first building was a bit like an apartment and took some time clearing the rooms but was no challenge. He was a bit glad Shaundi stayed behind because he had a few close calls barely dodging some bullets. He eventually found the lab and hit a barrel sending the whole room in flames. The boss stumbled back shielding his face, the explosion was bigger than he was expecting.

He quickly left the building seeing it was soon going to be completely in flames. The next address was more of a warehouse and he drove directly in. Not surprised he was met again with more gun fire. No challenge once more he cleared the first floor with no trouble. Most of them were a bit stoned off of the stuff they were making so that didn't help their accuracy. He found stairs and made his way to the next floor expecting it to go just as the previous one. This was partly true, the same simple gang members not even making a scratch on him or challenging his skills. There was something different about this floor though. Upon reaching the lab he noticed they gave this one a bit more protection.

The equipment was in a room in the middle of the warehouse like building. There was still windows that he could easily see 2 men inside probably using it as cover. He shot a few bullets into the window aimed at the men. They flinched but were unharmed. The boss was confused and shot a few more bullets. Shit the glass remained in one piece.

"Shit bullet proof glass."

The boss sweared a few more times and tried to think of a way into the room. There was no way to open the door from the outside but what if he could get them to come out. From the shit they were cooking he could see the fumes get sucked into a vent above them. He needed a way to shut it off and get them to come out. Just then he looked to his right and saw a control panel. He smiled at the men and shot the panel.

Boss: "Oops. You guys should hold your breath."

The room was small and they were quickly out of breath. They stumbled over each other trying to reach the door. They both fell out of the room onto the floor. They looked up noticing the boss was standing over them. He shot them both then shot a tank in the room sending it in flames. He walked out and returned to his car. One more to go.

He drove off quickly wanting to get this over with. He enjoyed shooting people and destroying stuff but the quicker he did this the faster he can fuck with Samdi. He drove to the last location an other apartment looking building. He got out and again more gun fire. He doesn't even flinch anymore as bullets fly past him he's already use to it. Quickly clearing out the outside he heads into the building shooting anyone in sight. Eventually he found some of the lab techs and decided to play it safe and take them out as well. It was easy with them cowering on the corner but one got ballsy and made a break for the door. The boss was quickly on his tail but he made his way outside and found his car. He quickly burned rubber leaving the boss in the clearing dust.

Boss: "Son of a bitch!"

The boss quickly jump into the nearest car and followed. It was long before the tech thought he was in the clear and stopped at a red light. He noticed a car in his rear view mirror quickly speeding in his direction but it was too late. The two cars collided and after realizing what happened the tech tried fleeing on foot. The boss quickly stopped him with a few rounds. After finishing the deed he turned to see his recent destruction and multiple buildings up in flames. He was pretty pleased with himself and decided to call it a day.

The General: "What are you thinking, my friend?"

Mr. Sunshine: "It's beautiful."

The General: "And expensive."

Mr. Sunshine: "More money will come."

The General: "You had best be right. Between the farm and this fire, we cannot afford to have anything go wrong with our next shipment."

Mr. Sunshine: "Don't worry General, the shipment will be safe."

The General: "These Saints are proving themselves to be quite the nuisance."

Mr. Sunshine: "Then perhaps it's time we speak to their leader..."


	6. Chapter 6

**The boss had just finished up some brotherhood work with Carlos and was making his way to his car. Upon his way he noticed a man running towards him in attack mode. He quickly countered dropping the man and pulling his pistol out. Just before releasing a bullet into the downed mans brain an other approached hitting the gun away with a bat. The boss wasn't quick enough to react and grabbed his hand in pain. Quickly the bat cracked on his face dropping him and leaving him unconscious on the floor then dragged into a car. He woke later with a horrible pain in his nose.**

**Mr. Sunshine: "Wakey wakey..."**

**Boss: "Where am I?"**

**He clenched his face in pain but was still a bit disoriented.**

**The General: "You are sitting with your betters, my friend. I wanted to see the face of the individual who had caused me so much trouble. So far, I find the experience to be underwhelming."**

**Boss: "Who the fuck are you?"**

**The General: "I am the man whose property you stole and destroyed."**

**Boss: "Oops."**

**The General: "You needn't dwell on your mistakes. You will not live to learn from them."**

**Boss: "That so?"**

**Mr. Sunshine: "I'm afraid it is."**

**Boss: "Who the fuck are you?"**

**Mr. Sunshine: "They call me Mr. Sunshine."**

**Boss: "Well listen, Sunshine, I don't care how fucked up your face is, I ain't scared of you or that other asshole."**

**Mr. Sunshine: "Pity."**

**The General: "Gentlemen, I'm through meeting my adversary. If you please, dispose of this trash."**

**Sons of Samedi gang member: "Of course, General."**

**Boss: "You're a general?"**

**Boss: "You hear that? That asshole thinks he's a- SHIT!"**

**The boss caught the arm of the gang member before he could pull the trigger and aimed it to the man next to him. He freed the gun from him while dodging more bullets and shot at sunshine. He opened the door and used one man to break his fall as the limo sped away leaving him in the destruction of cars who stopped.**

**Boss: "This is a bad time to be fucked up..."**

**He stood up surveying the area as his pocket vibrated and he checked it.**

**Shaundi: "What the hell did you do, boss? The Samedi are tearin' our place apart!"**

**Boss: "Shaundi? You're not here. How am I hearing you?"**

**Shaundi: "Holy shit, are you high?"**

**Boss: "I really like your hair, you're like, the coolest Saint ever. Way cooler than Dex, that guy was no fun."**

**Shaundi: "I'm gonna die... Great..."**

**The hung up and the boss made his way to a car and pulled out the driver. He was sober enough to drive but scraped against some cars he was passing. He pulled up to the HQ and say Shaundi shooting at some gang members and decided to pull up and help but managed to run them over in an attempt. He stepped out aiming his gun looking around for the guys then saw them under his car and walked over to Shaundi.**

**Shaundi: " Well, at least it looks like you sobered up. Pierce called, the Samedi are tailin' him back here. We gotta give him a hand."**

**Boss: "Sure tell him to meet us here."**

**Pierce drove into the lot and stepped out as Shaundi and the boss helped clear out his followers.**

**Pierce: "How did they find us?"**

**They cleared out a few more car of gangs. The boss was still stumbling avoiding bullets.**

**Pierce: "I might feel better about our odds if our leader wasn't fucking high!"**

**The boss ignored him and tried proving himself a bit by taking out the next wave quicker. With out the help of the other two the boss might have been singled out which normally would be a simple task for him but his current state was a bit more of a challenge. To his luck he cleared them out and escaped untouched. He went into the crib to make sure I was all clear but stayed paranoid and he kept his gun aimed as he stumbled down stair and over the couch finally landing on the floor. He didn't fight it and instead just stayed down to dazed to stand back up. Shaundi followed making sure he didn't hurt himself on the way down.**

**Shaundi: "How ya feelin'?"**

**He crouched next to his laid out body.**

**Boss: "Comfortable... and very hungry."**

**Shaundi: "You need help standing up?"**

**Boss: "No, I'm good here."**

**Shaundi: "You sure?"**

**Boss: "Oh yeah."**

**Shaundi: "Ya know, there could be some more guys lookin' for you."**

**Boss: "Eh, you could take 'em, right?"**

**Shaundi: "Probably not."**

**Boss: "That's good."**

**Shaundi: "Fuckin' lightweights..."**

**Boss: "Can you make a feckled bitches run I'm still hungry."**

**Shaundi: "Fuck no, get Pierce to do it."**

**Boss: "Fine you tell him, if you need me I'll be sleeping this off here."**

**She smiled at him walking his head fall and his breathing slowed. She walked back to him and hoisted him onto the couch. She fix him on it and but his arm with was dangling off back onto his chest. She smiled again then walked back upstairs to help Pierce incase more Samdi showed up.**


	7. Chapter 7

After waking the boss was done waiting for the Samdi to attack once again while their guard was down. There was no new news on any of the other gangs so Samdi was his main focus. He called up a meeting to make up a plan but had no luck sat down and started drinking. Shaundi preoccupied herself with a hacky sack with some other members while Pierce sat next to the boss and bitched

Pierce: "I can't take all this sittin' around. When are you gonna let me come out and do some dirt with you?"

Boss: "Don't take it the wrong way Pierce, I'm just used to dealin' with shit myself."

Shaundi: "Heads up, Pierce!"

She kicked the hacky sack to him. He responded by turning and smacking it to the ground.

Shaundi: "Come on!"

Pierce: "Sorry girl, no self-respecting brotha plays Hacky Sack."

He turned back to the boss "Why you got the cheerleader callin' the shots and not me?"

Shaundi: "Right here..."

"Boss: "Pierce, I put you in charge of The Ronin. What more do you want?"

Pierce: "I can do more to help."

Boss: "Do you know how the Sons of Samedi are still movin' product after we torched their farm and drug labs?"

Pierce: "No."

Boss: "Then shut the fuck up."

Pierce: "Why you gotta be like that?"

Boss: "I'm just sayin', don't bitch unless you got a solution."

Behind them Shaundi's phone vibrated and she checked the message.

Shaundi: "Erm, guys..."

They ignored her and Pierce jumped in.

Pierce: "My solution is to do more than wait around for one of the six hundred guys Shaundi used to fuck to give us a call."

To that she was a bit offended and decided to cut in.

Shaundi: "There's a bunch of helicopters dropping cargo over Samedi territory."

Pierce: "How the hell you know that?"

She raised her phone shaking it at him.

Pierce: " You gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me."

That's all the boss needed to hear before snatching up his gun and headed to the stairs. Before taking the first step he turned back around.

Boss: "Tell ya what, Pierce if you wanna watch me blow up some helicopters, you're more than welcome."

Shit, he was surprised the boss even ask and wanted to question it. He just followed the boss out not wanting to lose his chance with some male bonding time.

They drove to the destination quickly and quietly. None of them said a word until Pierce finally spoke up.

Pierce: "About time you took me along."

Boss: "Pierce..."

The boss was leaning forward over the steering wheel looking up out of the windshield.

Pierce: "No, I'm serious! I'm always on time, I always listen, I always pay attention!"

Boss: "Pierce. Helicopters."

The boss was getting frustrated with him now.

Pierce: "I know we're looking for helicopters! I told you, I got this!"

Boss: "The fucking helicopters are here, Pierce!"

He pointed a finger to the sky and Pierces eyes followed.

Pierce: "Shit!"

To the bosses surprise Pierce do a pretty decent job hitting the helicopters. Even with his help of aiming them down and driving t the same time it took a bit longer than if the boss was shooting but it was still done in pretty good time. As he was about to congratulate Pierce more helicopters came into view.

Pierce: " Shit, they're flying over the water..."

Boss: "If we're hitting that helicopter, we're gonna need a boat."

He sped to the nearest dock and luckily there was a boat waiting for them. They both jumped in.

Boss: " take the wheel I want to have some fun."

Pierce obeyed and sped towards the helicopters. The boss pulled his own guns and aimed in their direction. He fired a missile and... direct hit. The chopper erupted in flames and smoke and dropped into the water after breaking into pieces. The boss smiled and shot an other on off ... it missed swerving out of the way. It locked into the boat and headed straight towards it. The boss took a pistol from his waist and fired rounds into the windshield of the chopper. One hit directly into the forehead of the pilot and others scattered through his chest. The helicopter began to sway and toppled to its side unstable, and fell to the water. It quickly filled with water and sank.

Boss: " Let's get to shore, we gotta get those other helicopters."

They arrived to an other dock leaving the boat and climbing a flight of stairs back to the street. The boss eyed a car nearing and coming to a stop at a red light. He stood in front of the cross walk stopping it and walked to the drivers side. Pistol whipping the window it shattered and he pulled a young man from the drivers seat and sat down in it. Pierce followed his lead and got into the passengers side.

Pierce: "You see that? Now that's a textbook carjacking."

They drove in silence then Pierce started going through the radio stations. After fumbling through static and various radio stations he found one. 'So Sick' by Ne-Yo is what he settled on.

Pierce: "Now this is what we need... Some drive-by music."

Boss: "We gotta get you better taste in music, bro..."

Pierce ignored him and started singing very loudly and off key.

Boss: "This is worse than getting shot..."

The boss let him have this just for this time, after all he did a pretty decent job with the helicopters. Since none of them got shot in the process that was a bonus.

The General: "You know why I am here."

Mr. Sunshine: "I do."

The general raised his mâché to Sunshine's face and cut into his ear. Sunshines fist balled but he said nothing and took it.

The General: "I took no pleasure in this, my friend... but a price needed to be paid for failure."

Mr. Sunshine: "Don't worry. I only need one ear to hear the whispers of the Loa."

The General: "I know that you will fix this."

Mr. Sunshine: "Of course, General. Do not worry."


	8. Chapter 8

Bum #1: "Mr. Sunshine, come on man, where's the shipment?"

Mr. Sunshine: "There is no shipment."

Bum #2: "This isn't funny, man..."

Mr. Sunshine: "I couldn't agree more."

Bum #1: "I don't care how much you jack up the price, just give me the dust."

Mr. Sunshine: "There's nothing for me to sell."

Bum #2: "You promised that another shipment was comin' in."

Mr. Sunshine: "And there was, but the Saints stole it."

Bum #1: "Fuck you then. Where are they slingin'? I'll buy from them."

Mr. Sunshine quickly turns and sends a bullet through his skull. The body hit the floor and he look towards the others.

Mr. Sunshine: " No, you will not. You are upset and want your drugs - this I understand. But there are other solutions."

Bum #2: "Like what?"

Mr. Sunshine: "You all will go and steal the drugs from the Saints."

Bum #2: "Are you fucking crazy? They'll kill us all."

Mr. Sunshine: "Perhaps... But if they don't, you will be taken care of for quite some time."

Bum #3: "We... we get to keep what we take?"

Mr. Sunshine: "Oh yes."

The boss, Shaundi, and Pierce stood in the warehouse filled with their latest shipment. They were about to salvage boxes from the helicopters they dropped into the water. Some members fished the boxes put of the water and brought them to the warehouse for later shipping. It was a long process checking which packages could be used and sold for later profit.

Pierce: "I hate this 'standing around' bullshit. Why can't somethin' exciting happen?"

Just them a bang was heard in the distance and crack head homeless were running towards the group.

Boss: "You had to say somethin', Pierce..."

The boss saw the first of the pack head for a box and pulled his gun unloading in his chest. The ones behind didn't do anything as much as finch and continue on as the boss picked them off one by one like bugs.

Shaundi: "These guys are willing to die to get their fix."

Boss: "Pierce, get the truck, man! We gotta move this shit! Shaundi help me hold the area."

Pierce: "I'm on it."

He disappeared around the corner. To the boss's surprise Shaundi was actually a pretty good shot, she must have been practicing. After a few more waves of the drugged out corpse of people it seemed like they weren't going to stop coming.

Shaundi: "What the hell's takin' Pierce so long?"

Just then a speeding moving truck turned the corner. It skitted to a halt and reversed to the two gun wielding saints. Pierce jumped the door and joined picking off the last few people.

Pierce: "I can't believe you guys lasted this long without me."

Boss: "Shaundi, give Pierce a hand. I'll deal with these assholes."

She holstered he weapon and ran to join him. They worked together loading the truck as their boss dealt with the ongoing waves of never ending druggies.

Shaundi: "Come on Pierce, can you go any slower?"

Pierce: "Get off my nuts Shaundi, I'm carrying more than you."

Shaundi: "Touchy..."

Pierce: "Don't you "touchy" me. I busted my ass bringing you this truck and now you're giving me shit..."

Shaundi: "Whatever, the boss and I were killing junkies."

Pierce: "Whatever, junkies don't count."

Shaundi: "Whaddya mean, they "don't count"? They wanted to kill us."

Pierce: "Twitch motherfuckers who think they're covered in bugs don't count. Now can you just be quiet while we load this bitch?"

She rolled her eyes at his comment and continued to work. They finished up loading and turned to see their boss finish off his last victim in sight.

Pierce: "The truck's loaded, boss."

The boss turned to see the truck then turned back to see his recent destruction of lives. He was quiet satisfied for the time being and jogged to the truck.

Boss: "Pierce, you and Shaundi take the truck. I'll make sure no one touches you."

He watched them jump in and start driving towards the main road. He jump into a car of his own and followed close behind. Not to his surprise there was more junkies in the path trying to block them. He sped up in front of the truck and cleared a path crashing between the cars and returned behind to lookout. More cars were soon behind closing the gab behind the boss. They rammed into the back of his car and were soon to continue their assault. The boss was fed up and had a quick trigger turning in his seat and emptied his clip to the vehicle. A few collided with the driver sending him swerving. He lasted a few more seconds before losing control and smashing into the side of the road.

Ahead the boss saw one more car. It was just like the first, old, beat up, and rusted to the point of looking as it was about to fall apart on it's own. The boss made his first move colliding into the back of it sending it forward. The car gave a bit but stayed on his same path inching towards the loading truck. The boss rammed again this time staying pushed up against it a pushed it to the side. He managed to guide it to on coming traffic barely missing getting clipped himself. From there it was smooth sailing to the HQ were they had to start unloading everything to weigh and repackage it to be sold.

After parking in front Pierce had to bounce bitching about how he had something important to do but they both knew he was just trying to get out of work. That left Shaundi and the boss (mostly the boss) to do the rest of the heavily lifting while unloading. Then the boss came up with a great idea, why the fuck was he unloading when there's and HQ full of his crew to do it for him. He ordered some up and they began unloading. Only a few were actually in the HQ so it might take a while to finish the job.

Shaundi sat on a bench in front of the building supervising the workers. The boss joined her standing in front with his back to the car.

Shaundi: "well things are going pretty good with the Samdi right now, how are things with the Brotherhood. Carlos find anything on them yet."

Boss: " yeah actually we fucked up their leaders face pretty bad. I mean he look like shit before, now he's like a burn patient."

Shaundi: " Weren't you a burn patient for a few years after you 'accident'?"

Boss: "yeah but the difference is there's no way to fix what I did now. That shits going to be permanent, well until I put a bullet in his thick ass skull."

They shared a smile then Shaundi was about to open her mouth again then saw someone creeping up to the truck.

Shaundi: "Hey!"

Two more bums had each grabbed a box and made a run for it. The boss quickly turned and was after them on foot. He turned the building seeing them make their way to a busy street. He was close behind as one of them made their way across and the second was pounded down by a speeding car. The boss him self dodges one right in time and continued to the last man. Why the fuck was he chasing him, he pulled his gun and shot him perfectly in the leg wounding him.

The man fell with a scream of pain dropping the box with him. The boss jogged up kicking the box away from him just as he extended his reach towards it.

Bum: "I need that!"

Boss : "Where's Sunshine?"

He threatened him with a gun to his head.

Bum: "Gimme the dust!"

He struggled forward reaching for the dust just as the boss pulled it from his reach again.

Boss: "Fine."

He lifted the box above his head and dropped it onto the mans leg. He yelled in pain again gripping his own leg.

Boss: "Where's Sunshine?"

Bum: "What does it matter? You're gonna kill me anyway."

Boss: "I'm in no rush."

He dropped the box and pulled his gun once more. The man still sat trembled on the ground as he stared into the barrel of the gun. He flinched once more before giving in.

Bum: "He hangs out at the old meat packing plant."

Boss : "See, was that so hard?"

He kicked the package in the mans direction. Still on the floor the man grabbed it and held it rocking back and forth with it.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been about a week since the saints last fucked with the Samdi. The boss mostly focused on the Brotherhood during that time. New had spread of what recently happened to Carlos. It was sad seeing a close member lost but they couldn't mourn needing to focus at bigger threats ahead with the gang wars getting really bloody and violent in the last few days.

Everyone was sad when hearing the news of Carlos. Shaundi and Pierce recovered the next day, Gat had taken fine but felt bad inside but it was obvious that the one it hurt the most was the Boss, he took it hard. There were no tears or talking about his feelings, instead he got cold, even more than usual. There would be nights where no one saw him until the next morning covered in blood passed out on the couch not wanting to get his room dirty or Shaundi had claimed it for that night. They just assumed it was Brotherhood blood and moved on as nothing was out of the ordinary.

No one had even asked where he was, and if they called there would be no answer. Nobody felt like getting on his bad side especially now, on a normal day he was a badass with a destructive temper, in his new state of mind there would be no escaping the psychotic murderer no matter who you are. His blood soaked body indicated that everyone he was killing now was being dealt with by hand. Usually he preferred his selection of various hand cannons and with that killing someone would leave you with a few blood splats if you were to close. His clothes were literally drenched in blood after, meaning his kills were more personal this time, he wanted them to see him before they die mostly kicking the shit out of them and snapping necks. There would be an occasional beating the shit out of them so bad they literally got a limb detached after he was done with them, and by detached it wasn't like a dislocated shoulder, it was more like a leg across the parking lot which was more of Gat's thing.

He got pretty psycho wanting to fuck up the Brotherhood so bad nothing was going to stop him. It wasn't even the fact that Carlos was gone, it was more of a message that the saints, or more of him, don't fuck around. He had hit a dead end eventually and had to wait for more info on the Brotherhood. To his luck just around that time he was informed that Sunshine was going to be at the packing plant that day and he was going to go pay him a visit. He had calmed down a bit but still wasn't in the mood to just 'chill' and spend the day doing nothing useful. Before heading out he equipped himself with a bunch of new high grade shit for combat, he wasn't going to risk going close range with Sunshine so gun will have to do this time. Shaundi was sitting on the couch at this time waiting for him to finish grabbing his shit before joining him walking towards the higher floor.

Shaundi: "I'm coming too."

Boss: "No."

He didn't even look at her, he just kept his eyes forward heading up the stairs.

Shaundi: "This is total bullshit. You can't just cut me outta the loop."

Boss: "I can do whatever the fuck I want, it's one of the perks of runnin' a gang."

She ran in front of him standing a few steps higher blocking his way.

Shaundi: "Is Pierce talkin' shit again, 'cause I don't care wh-"

Boss: "This doesn't have anythin' to do with Pierce. If a strung-out DJ almost took you out, a crazy motherfucker like Sunshine'll tear you apart. I don't have time to babysit you."

He was only trying to protect her, she could barley defend herself. If Sunshine set his sights for her he WOULD tear her apart, she wouldn't stand a chance. He couldn't lose an other saint, not now, not her. He knew what he said insulted her right as he said it but had no time to spare her feelings. It was either piss her off or risk having her in harms way.

Shaundi: "You won't have to babysit-"

Boss: "Stick to tactics, Shaundi. This conversation is over."

He shoved past her trying to get out of the building and finished with Sunshine for good. Once he was out of the picture he could set his aim for the General. Then once the Samdi are taken care of they would be no threat from them meaning Shaundi could return to what ever she wants and not risk her ass trying to find information or get threats like that asshole Veteran Child would send. Even with Veteran Child gone every Samdi knows to keep a look out for both of them ready to attack, that put her in bad place, especially when she was baked.

The boss put all thoughts aside for that moment except what he was going to do to that creep once he got his hands on him. He jumped into his car tossing a duffel bag full of weapons on the passenger seat. A cloud of dust flew from his back tired as he pushed down on the gas pedal. The packing plant was towards the outskirts Stillwater so it took a few minutes of dodging traffic and swear pedestrian barely getting out of the way of his roaring hammerhead. Good thing they did, the top was down and didn't need blood stains on the new interior. He slowed as he neared and entered the lot. They mustn't have been informed of him so he could get closer without being detected. The building was still heavily guarded with green henchmen at every corner. Even if that drug addict never told them about this place eventually through searching they would have spotted a building that suspiciously had piles of men just for a meat plant so they didn't do much to conceal that they occupied the area. But that would have taken much longer and what if the Samdi made a move in that time, in the Boss's mind the sooner the better to get rid of every aspect of the green gang leaving them as nothing but a memory.

He stopped the car far enough from the building for none of them to see but close enough to sneak up quickly. He sat in his seat thinking of his game plan before reaching over to the seat next to him picking his 'poison'. Pulling duel machine guns for the bag he stepped out. It was long before he was spotted walking straight up to the first Samdi in range and snapping his neck. The proceeded with the body in one arm taking the bullets for him. After the body was no longer useful he tossed it aside as the other reloaded. They weren't quick enough as he aimed them down taking out a good portion of them.

There was sounds of footsteps behind him and he stepped out of they way of a bat being swung at his head. He ducked watching the bat pass his head, while still kneeling he unloaded lead into the mans stomach. A few more guys came running out of the building heading straight for him, they didn't make it far before ending up like their friends on the floor. The bodies piled up in that parking lot before they started thinning down. He stepped over the bodies opening the door to the car. One assault rifle strapped across his chest, two pistoles shoved in his waist band and one knife tucked into his pocket.

To no surprise more men were inside past every turn. The first he turned the corner hearing gunshots and ran to help. Right as he turned the Boss's knife plunged into his throat cutting across and he dropped quickly forming a pool of blood. There were actual workers being used as human shields so the boss pulled his pistols out. With two shots he hit his mark dropping Samdi as the workers ran with urine running down their legs.

With every new room he cleared it with ease like it was nothing. To him it was a routine mixed with his skills and rage. No challenge to him he reached the open floor quickly. There he stepped in seeing Sunshine across the platform making his body heat up and his heart beat raced. He aimed his pistols hitting him in the chest a few times.

Sunshine laughs and shrugged it off.

Boss: "You crazy bastard, I'm going to enjoy killing you."

Mr. Sunshine: "Kneel before the Son of Samedi..."

From behind Sunshine pulled a voodoo doll looking things and shook it. The boss flew across the floor like a puppet on strings. Completely confused and pissed off now he stood up and dusted himself off. More Samdi came running on to the main floor guns ready. There was no way he was getting to Sunshine while trying to dodge these bullets. He tucked away his pistols thinking this situation was going to need more fire power. He grabbed his assault rifle off his chest and emptied rounds through the whole building. Gun fire echo through the factory blood, guts, and smoke everywhere. When the smoke cleared he realized just about every Samdi was dead or dying, all except Sunshine still with a grin on his face and the doll in his hands. That was the last thing he say before getting tossed in the air once more and having to regain his footing. In his head a plan was quickly forming, he hand to get that doll away from him.

He looked over seeing a few barrels behind Sunshine, that was perfect. The boss was almost out of bullets and unloaded the rest in Sunshines's direction once more.

"Tak... Tak... Tak" empty

Sunshine: "Ha saint looks like your out of luc..."

Before finishing the barrels exploded sending Sunshine straight on his face and the doll out of sight. The boss saw his window and ran up next to the mangled body. As he walked up Sunshine attempted to lift himself from the floor and took out his machete.

Mr. Sunshine: "This fight... is far from over..."

The boss pulled his pistols out and shot a few more in his chest dropping him to the floor once more. He turned but soon heard Sunshine again try to stand.

Mr. Sunshine: "You think that will stop me?"

Boss: "For fuck's sake, die already."

He finished every round dropping Sunshine ONCE again. Once it was out he threw his gun at the corpse. He turned to walk once more then thought about Sunshine once more. He needed to make sure this bastard was dead once and for all. Using Sunshines's own machete he severed his head discarding it on an assembly line. This place was disgusting now that he had a chance to look around. It smelt of death and rotting blood and meat, the dead bodies he just added probably won't help either. He just wanted to leave this place as quickly as possible and take a shower. At least for now he was happy they would never have to hear of Sunshine again and not have to worry about the sick bastard.

Boss: " One more left"


	10. Chapter 10

The boss stood alone on the street corner walking through the streets. Funny, he doesn't remember how he got here or where he's planning on going. He continued down the street cautiously trying to figure out where he was. It was obviously still Stillwater but how did he get here. This particular street looked very familiar, he had seen it before, something happened here before. He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard yelling very close. He picked up the pace and was soon running to the strange sound. In the distance he saw a truck, the only one on the street. His eyes widened as he now remembered this scene. He was correct now close enough to see a tied up bloody body connected to the truck by rope. He ran up and to his disappointment he was right, here laid the body of Carlos, all cut up, bloody, and scrapped up.

Boss: "Fuck Carlos, CARLOS!"

He tried and tried to release his rope but he couldn't. He had to relive this horrible memory dropping his head and kneeling over the corpse. Suddenly it started moving. The boss backed up seeing his eyes open.

Carlos: "Boss?"

Boss: "Carlos!"

Carlos: "Why, why did you let this happen to me? Why didn't you get here earlier and I wouldn't be 6 feet in the ground right now. It's your fault."

Boss: " Carlos I'm sorry, I tried but I couldn't make it in time. I'm sorry."

Carlos: "This is your fault, all of this. Remember Lin, everything you touch dies. Its all your fault, and where is Lin. Oh right, the same place as me, killed because of you. BECAUSE OF YOU!"

'RING... RING...RING...'

He woke up breathing heavy and drenched in his sweat. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and remembered his was in his room. It was all a dream, that memory still haunts him. He looked over to his phone screen shining and ringing. He caught his breath and answered it.

Boss: "Hello.."

Shaundi: "Boss, where have you been nobody has seen you since last night."

He took a look at the clock next to his bed seeing the time. '12:36' He brought his hand to his face and rubbed his eyes.

Boss: "All I remember is going to that factory and the rest has slipped mind."

Shaundi: "So Sunshine.."

Boss: "Taken care of. We don't have to worry about him anymore."

Shaundi: "Thank god, anyway I've got a plan. Where are you?"

Boss: "The crib."

Shaundi: "Come meet me at the little gym downtown."

Boss: "Alright just give me a few minutes."

He hung up and sat up in bed. He was still wearing the same clothes from the night before and there was visible blood on his arms. Stripping down he stepped into his showers letting the water run for a few minutes letting the blood wash off. He shut it off and grabbed a towel near by, drying his short hair then wrapped the towel around his waist. He walked to his dresser pulling out fresh clothes and throwing it on before heading upstairs and straight to his car ignoring any question from saints of where he was last night.

The elevator arrived and he stepped in. It reached the ground floor and he stepped out to his car in the parking lot. He put in the keys and started it heading to Shaundi. On the way he started recalling the night before. There was drinking, murdering, fighting but he couldn't remember anything specific so he pushed it aside as he stopped in front of the small Gym.

He stepped into the gym looking around the place. It was pretty decent for its size, treadmills, bench press, dumbbell, and other various machines. He spotted Shaundi jogging on the treadmill and walked up. She spotted him as well and smiled as he walked up. He tried to focus again on the Samdi but was soon distracted watching Shaundi's body bounced as she jogged. He was soon snapped back to reality as she pulled her earbuds out of her ears and noticed him to moving.

Shaundi: "You gonna stand there, or you gonna work out?"

He leaned back to a machine directly behind him and quickly looked back to her face hoping she didn't notice.

Boss: "I get enough cardio running from the cops."

Shaundi: "Suit yourself."

He leaned forward looking at the screen attached to the equipment.

Boss: "I'm surprised you can run five minutes without coughing up a lung, let alone five miles."

Shaundi: "I'm full of surprises."

Boss: "Then surprise me and tell me how we're gonna take out The General."

She stopped the treadmill and caught her breath.

Shaundi: "Well, that creep's always riding around in that limo of his, right?"

Boss: "Yeah..."

Shaundi: "So I figure, the easiest way to find him is to go and tap into the traffic cameras at the police station."

Boss: "I don't know if "easiest" would be the word I'd use."

Shaundi: "Alright, so it's not the easiest way, but it's the quickest. Besides, now I get to tag along."

She placed a hand on his shoulder and walked past him. He looked at where she place her and and turned to her.

Boss: "Are you high? Or do you not remember the part where I told you that I wasn't gonna babysit you?"

She stopped walking and turned back towards him. She new something he didn't.

Shaundi: "Okay, so you're gonna hack into the traffic cameras then?"

He stood there in silence watching her smile. She was going to need to come now and he knew it. She smirked realizing he didn't have an answer.

Shaundi: "...Yeah, that's what I thought. Let's go, boss."

She walked out the door first and he followed close behind in defeat. She jumped into the passenger side of his car as he got in the drivers side.

Shaundi: "When are you going to teach me how to drive?"

Boss: "I still can't believe you don't know how to drive. How do you get around all the time."

Shaundi: "That's one of the perks of being a lieutenant in a gang, I can just get people to drive me."

Boss: "Well eventually I'm going to have to teach you."

Shaundi: "Why not now?"

Boss: "We don't have time now, and I'm not pulling over."

Shaundi: "You don't have to just keep the wheel straight for a while."

Boss: "Wait wha..."

She shifted over her seat to his. One of his hand let go of the wheel letting her proceed. He did his best staying on the road as she said occasionally barely dodging traffic. She settled on his lap gripping the wheel right above his hands as his returned to the wheel.

Shaundi: "Ok shift your seat back so I'm not right on top of the wheel."

He did as told again and she took control of the wheel.

Boss: "Alright try and keep it straight. This petal is gas and that ones brake. I'm going to let go and you can take control...Ready?"

Shaundi: "Yeah I think so."

He let her foot take the petal and released from the wheel. She started a bit shaky but then eased into it staying in her lane.

Boss: "See you got it, it's not that hard. Now whats next on your plan."

Shaundi: "They're not gonna let us walk in dressed like this. We gotta get some disguises."

Boss: "And where are we going to get that."

Shaundi: "See this van up ahead, we are going to jack is and use their clothes."

Boss: "Sounds good so how are..."

Shaundi swerved into the van scrapping it but not causing to much damage or denting.

Boss: "Fuck Shaundi, was that necessary. I just fixed the paint job."

He opened the door and she got out and he followed after. The two men stepped out of the van to check the damage. The boss pulled his gun aiming it at them and they didn't resist. They stepped away from the car as the saints claimed it.

Boss: "Jumpsuits, off now and tossed them over here."

They did as told and threw them towards them. They threw the clothes in back of the van. Shaundi reached for the drivers door handle the Boss moved her hand aside.

Boss: "Hell no, I'm driving now."

Shaundi: "What, come on man."

He shook his head and pointed to the passenger side. She rolled her eyes but followed his order. They both got in and the boss drove quickly to the station. He parked in a parking lot to the side of the building. Shaundi stepped to the back of the and pulled the jumpsuit over her workout clothes. The boss couldn't do the same, he had to remove his jeans and over shirt then put his jumpsuit on. Shaundi tried her best to avoid looking at him but occasionally caught herself stealing glances.

Shaundi: "This should be a new look for you. You look great in a jumpsuit."

Boss: "Never say that again, I feel ridiculous..."

Shaundi: "You gotta learn how to take a compliment, boss..."

They stepped out of the van and started walking across the parking lot.

Boss: "You sure tappin' the cameras is gonna work? I don't think they're gonna let us sit there and watch monitors all day..."

Shaundi: "Just tapping into the cameras isn't enough. That's why Pierce is jacking some electronics so we can set up surveillance at the hideout."

He nodded and continued up the stairs.

Shaundi: "Before we go in the station, remember to put your piece away. Most repairmen don't wave around guns."

Boss: "Good point."

He tucked his pistol into his jumpsuit out of sight and zipped it up a bit further. They entered the building and walked straight to the front desk.

Receptionist: "Welcome to the Stilwater Police Department, how may I help you?"

Boss: "Yeah, we're here to fix the... uh... the thing..."

The receptionist looked a bit confused. Shaundi rolled her eyes at his comment and pushed him out from in front of her.

Shaundi: "We're here to fix the

computers in the monitoring station."

Receptionist: "God, there's always something acting up in this place. The monitoring station's upstairs."

Shaundi: "Alright, let's get to the control room..."

They quickly stepped up the stairs. It felt so weird walking past cops who aren't trying to arrest you or shoot you in the face. They avoid eye contact incase they might recognize them. They reached the room and Shaundi sat at one of the computers and started typing. A siren went off making Shaundi jump in her seat and the boss quickly turn.

Shaundi: "Fuck I must have triggered the alarm."

Boss: "I'll take care of the cops you keep hacking."

Shaundi: "Okay, just give me a minute."

Waves and waves of cops came. That wasn't unexpected, they were in fact in a police station. The boss killed and took what ever weapons that were on the bodies use that to kill more them repeat the process. He constantly checked back on Shaundi.

Shaundi: "So far, so good..."

He dodged bullets left and right. None of them stood a chance against the Boss.

Shaundi: "Halfway done."

He massacred anyone who challenged him. Eventually he took to beating the shit out of a few cops using their batons.

Shaundi: "Just a little more..."

Boss: "You've been saying that for the last few minutes."

They had to yell over the sounds of rounds being shot at them.

Shaundi: "It's done, let's get outta here."

He ran back covering her as she put all the equipment back.

Shaundi: "Keep me covered, this thing's heavy."

She lifted it as he cleared a path for her.

Shaundi: "There should be a helicopter on the roof. Let's go!"

He turned the corner and opened the door leading them to the roof. He went ahead of her starting up the helicopter. She jumped in and he lifted it off the ground then over the building moving above the city. Shaundi's phone rang and she put it on speaker for the boss.

Pierce: "I got the stuff Shaundi wanted. You sure she knows what she's doing?"

Boss: "I really should have asked that before we broke into a police station, shouldn't I've..."

He hung up.

Shaundi: "Do you guys still doubt me."

Boss: "Well your doing a good job of proving yourself, anyway we are coming up the the building."

He landed on the HQ building and helped her out. He took the case and they stepped into the elevator to descend. After exiting they walked down the stairs and he placed the case into a near by table.

Boss: "Alright people, here's the deal. We got a truck full of electronic shit that I don't know how to use. I want you guys to help unload the truck and set up shop here. Once we're up and running, I want someone watching these monitors 24/7. The moment someone sees that fucking limo, I wanna know about it. Let's get to work."

As saints left to go help he looked towards Shaundi.

Boss: " This is going to work, right?"

Shaundi: "Probably."

Boss: "You had me break into a police station for something that would probably work?"

Shaundi: "Well, ya know, I thought it would be good times."

Boss: "Thanks Shaundi."

Shaundi: "Any time."

She placed her hand on his shoulder then walked up the stairs to go help the saints. He didn't know what kind of shit she might get them into next but at least she was being useful.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day a gang member sat at the boss's desk watching the monitors. He had been watching them all day and, nothing. Starting to get bored the green vehicle crossed the screen. He jumped up announcing it.

3rd Street Saints gang member: "Holy shit... I found the limo!"

The boss came running from and other room. He bent down scanning the screen confirming it was the right vehicle. Excited he stood up straight.

Boss: "Yo Shaundi, where the hell are you?"

They watch dreads and a purple bandana emerge from the couch in front of them. A half asleep Shaundi met their eyes.

Shaundi: "'Sup?"

Boss: "Get up, we gotta get movin'."

Shaundi: "What? You're actually taking me along?"

She sat up on the couch staring at the boss for his answer in denial that she was actually getting invited.

Boss: "I can't get a hold of Pierce."

Shaundi: "Thanks... I guess..."

Boss: "You're welcome. Now get up, we gotta catch that limo."

Shaundi: "Aright lets go."

They went to the ground level jumping in the boss's newly repaired car. The boss jumped in the drivers side and Shaundi in the next seat. Burning rubber they sped away from the HQ.

Shaundi: "Can I drive again?"

Boss: "Hell no, I just got the dent out and a new paint job. Also we need to get there quickly and alive."

Shaundi: "Fine but your taking me after we finish this."

He smiled and kept his eyes on the road.

Shaundi: "So where are we goin'?"

Boss: "The General's headed to the mall, and we got a little surprise for him."

Shaundi: "Sounds like a good plan, can we go shopping after?"

Boss: "Lets just worry about the general for now and not getting you a new bong."

Shaundi: "Alright but..."

The boss clipped the back of a reversing van getting his front bumper caught.

Shaundi: "And you were worrying about me crashing."

Boss: "FUCK!"

The threw it in reverse then back in drive away from the swearing driver of the van.

Shaundi: "Boss you need to chill, your getting to stressed over this."

Boss: "Yeah, just after we finish this asshole I'll feel better. Remind me to call up our repair when we get back."

He pulled up under some stairs to the second deck near an entrance.

Boss: "Alright good we got her before him. I'll be upstairs, you stay down here and call in when you see him then run up and we will move from there."

Shaundi: "You got it."

She opened her door about to step out and the boss stopped her.

Boss: "Be carful."

Shaundi: "Since when have you been concerned."

Boss: "Just don't make me regret bringing you."

Shaundi: "Good talk boss."

She stepped out positioning herself out of view. The boss step up upstairs waiting for the call. It took a minute but the limo was soon in sight.

Shaundi: "Here he comes, get ready!"

She started running for the stairs. The boss received the message and signaled to a waiting bus. It started picking up speed and met the limo at the interception sending the Samdi car flying and disabled. Samdi cars soon followed pulling up next to it and men stepped out to defend the area.

Boss: "Kill all those mother fuckers!"

The General's mine!"

Saints came out from hiding from all around the area fighting off the guards. The boss took aim with his assault rifle unloading rounds all over the limo trying to scared the general out or possibly set it up in flames. He unloaded clip after clip before Shaundi stepped in and placed her hand on his shoulder pulling him from his hail of bullets.

Shaundi: "It's no use, that thing is built like a tank!"

Boss: "Fine lets take out the guards first then deal with him after."

They stood atop the stairs filling anyone in green who came in sight trying to climb to them. It was almost like one brutal game of king of the hill with the saint on top and the Samdi trying to gain a concur their position. The Samdi completely failed after all of them were filled with lead. Shaundi was the first to step down the stairs as they thought it was clear. As she hit the bottom step a rouge Samdi talked her to the floor tossing her gun out of reach. He flipped her down and sat on top about to make his move. The boss saw this now and quickly grabbed him tossing him to the ground and pull the trigger aimed to his head. He turned to Shaundi giving her his hand and pulling her up.

Shaundi: " Yeah I'm goo...Boss, The General's getting away!"

He turned to see the general exiting his vehicle and making a run for it inside the mall. They both quickly followed gaining on him. The general made a turn, the boss pressed against the wall pulling his gun and looking around the corner. They were a bit to late and the elevator doors shut with a ding.

Boss: "FUCK!"

The rapidly press the elevators buttons next to it. After a few seconds it arrived and they jumped in. They descended and arrived to a lower floor. They missed him again and were greeted by more guards. They cleared the first few and run through the mall looking for the general. A car drove into the mall smashing into anything into the way. They stopped in front of the saints but were didn't make a difference like the others and soon ended up in pools of their own blood. They continues down stairs fighting off two more car loads of gang members reaching the lower floor. They sat in the center fountain looking around.

Boss: "Where the fuck did he go?"

Just then a camo painted bulldog came crashing down racing towards their direction.

Boss: "Fuck.."

The boss dove out of the way and watched the car turn with mounted machine gun aiming towards them.

Boss: "Shaundi get to cover!"

They both hid behind a cement block with plants planted in the middle.

Boss: "Shaundi I'm going to take that car out you stay here and take out any remain ground reinforcements."

Shaundi: "You got it boss."

He reloaded his clip in his pistol then waited for the mounted gun to reload. Once he heard the 'click..click ..click' he jumped out from cover hitting the gunner with a spray of his bullets. Now they only had to worry about getting run over by it enormous tires.

The driver saw his gunner get taken out and sped off circling the fountain. After seeing they weren't going to be able to reach them in the center, drove away from them. They boss saw and took off spraying bullets at the car. It was out of distance before seeing a 'toad' (quad or 4-wheeler in the game). He hopped on chasing down the car.

Because of it's size it couldn't get very far and the boss caught up. The boss pulled his sub machine gun and littered the side of the car with bullet holes. The sped up to the front of the car and tried shorting the front. There was no way he was exploding it with that gun so the next best thing was stopping it. He shot at the windshield breaking it. On a sharp turn he was able to get his shot and took it. The car slide and fell over the edge to one more lower floor flipping everyone out of the car before landing upside down. Shaundi saw the commotion running up to the car as the boss found a ramp down driving up in the toad. He met with Shaundi and kicked through the rumble.

The body of the General was soon found. It laid lifeless face up on the ground and appeared not to be breathing .

Shaundi: "Is he dead?"

The boss pulled his gun shooting bullets in his head just to be sure.

Boss: "Now he is."

They walked up to the body and pulled open his jacket pocket. He sifted through it and pulled out a cigar from the pocket of a dead man.

Boss: "You got a light?"

He brought the cigar to his lips as Shaundi lit it. He inhaled taking in a big breath and letting the smoke slowly exit his nose.

Shaundi: "That's it, huh?"

He removed the cigar from his lips and exhaled the remaining smoke.

Boss: "Seein' as we stole their drugs, cornered the Loa Dust market, took their territory, and killed their leader, I'm pretty sure the Sons of Samedi are fucked."

He brought it back up taking a smaller quicker puff.

Shaundi: "So... how'd I do?"

Boss: "Well, he's dead and you're not, so I'd say pretty goddamn good."

Shaundi: "So you think I could take Gat?"

She playfully punched him in the arm.

Boss: "Not on your fuckin' life."

Shaundi: "What about Pierce?"

Boss: "Probably not."

Shaundi: "...Veteran Child?"

Boss: "Seeing as he's dead, I'm pretty sure you'd kick his ass."

They both knew he was just trying to give her a hard time and he laughed at her face turned to a frown.

Shaundi: "You're an asshole..."

She smacked him again and he smiled. He blew out the last of the smoke before flicking it onto the body in front of them. She started walking and he followed.

Boss: "So you still want to do some shopping?"

Shaundi: "Hell yeah, you're paying right."

Boss: "Sure, only since you managed to do a decent job this time."

**Sadly this wail be the last chapter for this story but I will continue it with a new story soon. It will take place right after the ultor mission then into a Saints Row 2 1/2 then into saints row 3. I hope you guys enjoyed this story and will check out my new one which I will try to get done quickly. Stay posted and review on this story for opinions and things out can change for my new one.**


End file.
